ASP
by JustAA
Summary: La hija de Mr. Darkness y Shadow ha crecido. El chico del que está perdidamente enamorada es un Dominante y está decidido a hacerla suya. ¿Caerá ante él?, ¿dejará su rebeldía y se dejará dominar?, ¿Tendrá alma sumisa?
1. Chapter 1

**Una vez más llego con algo BDSM ;)**

**Dado que en el grupo les pregunté como querían que se publicara esta historia, y la opción ff ganó (con los personajes originales), aquí está.**

**Espero que les guste al igual que me gusta escribirla para ustedes.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Sentada en el césped de la universidad Amy observaba a los otros estudiantes ir y venir entre conversaciones y risas, viviendo una vida que parecía diferente a la suya, sintiéndose como una extraterrestre pisando por primera vez la superficie.

—Regresa a la tierra —chasquearon los dedos frente a sus ojos despejando aquella nube que solía rodearla.

—¿De qué me perdí? —preguntó pestañeando varias veces despejando su mente.

—Hay un chico cuerpo caliente que está mirándote con cara de querer devorar cada parte de tu cuerpo —Lorie, una de las chicas de su grupo de siete le codeó las costillas mientras los otros abucheaban como unos adolescentes.

—No es ningún desconocido, es el amigo "novio" —Patrick hizo las comillas en el aire— de Amy —luego levantó la mirada sobre ella e hizo un mohín—, perdón, amigo, pero es lo que se ve —Jonathan, el chico que la rodeaba con los brazos se tensó.

—Es solo un amigo —murmuró mordaz a medida que se ponía de pie y tomaba su mochila—. Los veré mañana.

Al girar se encontró con el típico chico moja bragas, el chico por el que había gustado toda la vida sin importar si había sido escuálido a los inicios de su adolescencia, siempre había suspirado por él y tal vez toda la vida lo haría. Su hombre ideal; su MEJOR AMIGO.

—Hola, muñeca —Keith le saludó al llegar a su lado.

—Hola —respondió sonriente mirando sus ojos azul zafiro centellando, sus hombros anchos y los musculosos brazos cruzados sobres su pecho con una pose rejalada arrimado contra su motocicleta de carreras le hicieron luchar contra el suspiro que sentía estar a punto de soltar.

—¿Lista para irnos? —él le preguntó con su voz rica y sensual aturdiéndole las neuronas, destrozando sus raciocinio, a veces creía que su cerebro creaba más neuronas que los otros porque sentía que las que tenía se fundían con su voz.

—Como siempre —asintió.

Él le acunó el rostro entre sus grandes manos y acercó su rostro al de ella depositando un suave beso en la comisura izquierda de sus labios, haciéndolos hormiguear por sentirlos sobre los suyos.

Cuando él la hubo liberado, se subió en la motocicleta detrás de él y se aferró al conductor sintiendo sus duros músculos debajo de la camiseta.

—¿Después de tanto tiempo aún no confías en mí? —escuchó su excusa de voz dolida a través del auricular del casco—¿Crees que te dejaré caer? —él soltó el timón y le acarició el dorso de la mano que descansaba muy cerca de su cinturón casi rozándole la entrepierna, pero claro estaba que solo era por accidente.

—Confío en ti, pero no lo suficiente en tu alocada conducción.

Sonrió y descansó la frente contra su espalda, quería sentir el calor de su piel acariciándole la mejilla, pero el estúpido casco no lo permitía, detestaba el ahora responsable Keith, aunque había que darle crédito, desde que se había chocado y salido volando en su antigua motocicleta que terminó hecha pedazos y él salvo por el casco, se había preocupado más en su seguridad obligándole a usar esa cosa horrible.

—¿Muñeca, quién era el tipo que te abrazaba? —su pregunta le congeló allí; le había tomado desprevenida una vez más.

—Es mi novio —murmuró un poco avergonzada, no porque Jonathan fuese poco agraciado o tuviese algún defecto, sino que no había querido que él se enterara.

—¿Aquél larguirucho? —el tono despectivo se filtró en la voz de Keith.

—Él es lindo —trató de defender su elección, trató de que no le importara lo que él dijera de su nuevo novio del año.

—Pero ni siquiera tiene cuerpo, parece que fuese huesos andantes.

Cabreada se irguió y le propinó un golpe fuerte con el puño en la espalda haciendo que la motocicleta tambaleara.

—Cuidado con lo que haces —él le regañó estacionándose a un lado de la vía.

Con la rabia carcomiendo su sentido común se bajó del vehículo, se quitó el casco y se lo tiró en el abdomen antes de comenzar a caminar con dirección norte, hacia su casa; quizá estaba a una hora a pie, pero no le importaba con tal de alejarse de él, no se rebajaría a aceptar que le llevase mientras hablaba mierdas de su no tan querido nuevo novio.

Keith la vio caminar altanera sin voltear, dándole una perfecta vista de su culo respingón y sus largas piernas cubiertas solo por un pantalón de mezclilla que se le apegaba tanto a la piel que parecía ser parte de ella; inconscientemente se relamió los labios dispuesto a azotarla para doblegar su actitud de niña malcriada.

Suspiró y negó con la cabeza arrancando nuevamente la motocicleta para ir detrás de ella, de lo prohibido.

Se detuvo frente a Amy poniendo la moto de lado para cortarle el camino.

—¿Por qué demonios te vas? —preguntó frustrado.

—¿No fue para eso que te detuviste? —refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos, queriendo lucir enojada pero el ligero temblor de su labio inferior le dijo que no era así—, para que me largara.

—Me detuve para charlar.

Se apeó y la abrazó sintiendo la suavidad de su cuerpo amoldándose al suyo, su calor, su olor dulzón que le exigía más, que le pedía tenderla en su cama, atarla y saborear cada parte de su cuerpo, pasando la lengua por sus pechos, pellizcarle los pezones disfrutando de la vista de su dolor sensual, hundiéndose en ella con lentitud atormentándola.

—Keith, no puedo respirar —su voz lo sacó de aquel laberinto y fue consciente de su polla que empezaba a endurecerse.

—Simplemente él no me gusta para ti —se encogió de hombros y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Siempre haces lo mismo, siempre le ves todos los defectos a los chicos que quieren ligar conmigo —frunció el ceño, esa palabra de "ligar" le cabreaba cada vez que la escuchaba de su boca.

—No eres alguien para ligar, Amy —ella agachó la cabeza escondiendo esas hermosas orbes gris azulado que se tornaban dorada cada vez que se enojaba. Le tomó el mentón con dos de sus dedos y le hizo mirarle—. Eres hermosa, una chica de familia que merece algo real, duradero —le secó una de las lagrimas que recorrían la suave y delicada mejilla—, no un ligue de un par de semanas.

—¿Por qué escupes tanta mierda sobre mis elecciones? —su mirada gris dorada le desafió.

—Quiero protegerte.

—Eso y una mierda —ella golpeó la grava con la punta del zapato.

—Cuida tu lenguaje —le regañó dejándose guiar por su necesidad de dominar su actitud arisca.

—No eres ni mi padre ni mi madre para que cuide mi lenguaje frente a ti.

Sus pequeñas manos lo empujaron y sintiéndolo como un reto la miró enojado haciéndole trastabillar; avanzó el paso que ella había retrocedido y ella continuó su camino hacia atrás hasta que chocó contra la motocicleta. Posó las manos una sobre el timón y otra en el asiento al lado de ella, encerrándola.

—Debes cuidar tu lenguaje —gruñó.

—N…no —tartamudeó.

—No quieres verme enojado, ¿o sí? —bajó el rostro hasta tenerlo frente al de ella, saboreando su respiración en la punta de la lengua, haciéndole anhelar más.

—¿Qué si lo quiero? —la vio morderse el labio inferior y su cordura saltó por la borda.

Amy le miró a los ojos que se habían tornado oscuros cuando él le acunó el rostro entre sus manos, pero la tomó por sorpresa en el instante que sus labios tomaron los suyos en un beso caliente, arrinconándola más contra la ya tambaleante motocicleta, mordiéndole el labio inferior y adentrándole la lengua en su boca cuando chilló por la sorpresa, más no por dolor, le había gustado, pero no se detuvo a pensar a ello, se concentró en seguir el baile del beso de Keith, en aferrarse a él, enterrándole las uñas en los hombros, obteniendo mayor erotismo en el beso, sentir una de sus manos acunarle un pecho, pellizcándole un pezón haciéndole gemir en su boca.

Pero todo lo bueno termina, y el beso lo hizo y la cordura de Keith regresó en el instante que se separaron en busca de aire para sus acalorados cuerpos.

—Debemos irnos —él gruñó —posándole las manos en las caderas, separándola de la motocicleta para poder montarse.

—Es —se aclaró la garganta— tarde.

Se subió detrás de él y lo rodeó con los brazos sintiéndole tensarse, no pudo evitar sonreír, era una victoria para ella.

La dejarla en la puerta de su casa, Keith ya lucía normal y eso le fastidió, quería al sexy que le había tomado desprevenida.

—¿Nos vemos mañana? —ella le preguntó precavida.

—Como todos los días —él le sonrió mostrándole los hoyuelos que se le formaban en las mejillas cada vez que sonreía.

Caminó precavida por pocos centímetros que les separaban y él se quitó el casco antes de acunarle el rostro y depositar un suave beso en la comisura de los labios haciéndole rememorar el beso ardiente que le había dado a un lado de la carretera.

—Adiós, muñeca.

No pudo siquiera responderle, él hizo una curva y desapareció por la vía.

Con una sonrisa en los labios abrió la puerta y encontró a Izz, su madre sentada en el regazo de Damien, su padre mientras se besaban. Trató de hacer un mohín, pero era extraño ver a sus padres besarse, aunque casi siempre los encontrara así.

—Hola, mami —se aclaró la garganta—, papi —se acercó a ellos y les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

—Como siempre —se encogió de hombros—. Iré a mi habitación, les dejaré solos.

Antes de que su padre le reprendiera salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

Entró a su habitación de paredes color melocotón y se tiró en la cama suspirando y sonriente por el beso. A pesar de que no era la primera vez que le besaban, se sentía así, sus labios cosquilleaban como una sombra del fuego que había sentido; no era una mojigata virgen, pero con él se sentía como tal. Nunca había sentido tal pasión cuando sus antiguos novios le habían besado, siempre eran sosos, pero Keith le volvía las piernas gelatina con tan solo sonreírle.

Miró su reloj de muñeca y vio que había tiempo antes de ir a la escuela a ayudar a Tammy —su mejor amiga— con sus pequeños retoños.

Abrió el pequeño cajón que tenía bajo llave, sacó un vibrador color azul zafiro y sonrió encendiendo el reproductor de música a todo lo que daba.

* * *

**Sus comentarios siempre serán bien recibidos. **

**Este es solo un borrador.**

**2013 ©Ariana ArEd**

**Prohibida su reproducción sin mi autorización.**


	2. Aviso

Para evitar cualquier confusión y mezcla de ASP con la saga Twilight por estar en FF; con mi editora optamos por una salida que nos beneficiaría tanto a mi como a ustedes. Publicar el borrador de la historia lejos de Fanfiction.

Dado que son personajes nuevos, sé que hay cierto tipo de recelo, sin embargo no se arrepentirán de seguir leyéndome.

Continuaremos manejándonos de igual forma con el aviso de publicación en el grupo de FB Señor Darkness y shadow (el link está en mi perfil).

ASPKA (punto) (blogspot) .com


End file.
